1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating a strong basic aluminum waste.
2) Background of Related Art
In general, red mud, which is a by-product produced in the mineral dressing process of producing alumina by adding caustic soda to raw bauxite ore, is a gel residue which is a strong alkaline mineral waste having pH 11 or more.
Since the waste in an original state has a bad effect on a surrounding ecosystem, the waste has been treated in such a manner that the waste is just buried in a waste landfill or buried after chemically treated or is dumped into the coast sea. However, the waste causes pollution to natural environment for a long time, such as soil pollution, groundwater pollution, marine pollution and natural ecosystem destruction when compared with neutral material of pH 7.0 which is generally adaptive to natural environment, so the ocean disposal has been prohibited by London convention, so that there has been great difficulty in disposal of the waste.
Thus, although various studies for treating the waste have been performed, the studies have not yet suggested the solution for preventing environment pollution
There is a related art for the present invention, such as Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-0108149 (published on Oct. 5, 2012) entitled “Filter medium and method of preparing the same from recycled aluminum oxide”.